Hedgehog Hearts: Skies of Time
by Kick the hedgehog14
Summary: Is any of this for real? Or not...It's too dark to tell...


**-Hedgehog Hearts-**  
Me: Welcome one and all to my new story Hedgehog Hearts! This is the original and I wanna say that life is gradually going by.

Roxes: Are you doubting me Ten-san?

Ten: Oh quit being so stubborn.

Me: What happened now.?*Sigh*

Roxes: She's jealous because I'm a twilight wielder.

Ten: No I am not!*Pouting*

*Sky and Xero walk in the room*

Xero: Hey.

Me: Yo.

Sky: Dad said you wanted to talk to us about something important.

Xero: Yeah Ty? What was so Important?

Me: This new story featuring Roxes and Sky Hayashi.

Sky/Roxes: Really? Awesome!

Me: Yeah. And your allowed with your normal weapons. Sky, you can use Kuzuryu, Oathkeeper, and ShadowEdge and Roxes you have your SunLight and NightStar keyblades.

Sky: Sure! *Takes out a black gauntlet and a silver gauntlet and they transform.*

ShadowEdge: *Black Hedgehog with Sonic's quill design.*. . .

Oathkeeper: *Silver vixen with 10 tails.* . . .

Me: Alright! Is everyone ready?

Everyone: *Nods*

Me: Then without further ado...

*The door to Planet Wisp opens and two blue hedgehogs come out of it.

Sonic/Kick: That was SO cool!

Me: Hey guys!*Smiles and gives them bro fists.*

Sonic: Yo Ty!

Kick: 'Sup Te`?

Me: Story. And I need to do the disclaimer.

Sonic/Kick: Sure! We'll do it!

Me: Really?

Sonic/Kick: Yeah! KicktheHedgehog14 doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any reference from it, SEGA does. Also, He doesnt own Kingdom Hearts, Disney does. He owns Kick, Sky, Roxes(not Roxas from KH), Xero, ShadowEdge, Oathkeeper(not the keyblade), Kuzuryu, Ten-Ri, and Kiu.

Me: You all set?*Opens a vortex for them all to jump into.*

*They all jump in while I sit on the couch and look in the vision pool with Cloud. My female fox friend.*

Cloud: Lets do it.

-  
**Prologue -Dive Into Destiny-**  
Roxes POV _. . . . . . . .Darkness...all...I see...is darkness...its so cold...I feel myself falling in neverending darkness no clothes of any kind existed on my skin...I don't see anything but dark and close my eyes...waiting for the inevitable...'Mother...Father...can anyone hear me? Tamaki? Juni?' It was no use...I open my eyes and reach out towards the 'sky' or atleast what I think it was...I couldnt tell it was all black all darkness...so I closed my eyes again...and then I feel 'warm'...I open my eyes and see a bright light covering my hand...my whole body as I continued to just fall and let the light encase me.  
_I continued to just stare and then I saw...my hands had have black gloves on them with a star on both of them. And I felt myself fall slower and then...turn 'right-side up' again landing on some sort of platform. I looked at the platform I was currently standing on...it had the face of a boy...but not just any boy...it...was a yellow hedgehog...it was me...I couldn't describe how surprised and shocked I was. 'Is any of this real? Or not?...' I thought carefully in my head...on the other side I saw another boy. He was a small black hedgehog with "Sky" blue highlights in his fur and he was smaller. MUCH smaller than I was. I saw him leaning against me with a sad look in the picture. We were back to back, which only confused me more.

_Before I had anyother chance to think, the floor had started to emitt a low quake which shook me a bit as I watched 3 mirrors slide up from the floor, THROUGH THE FLOOR! And as soon as they finished I hesitated. Contemplating whether or not I should go. Curiousity took control and I walked to the mirror on my left. What I saw, was anyone's guess...my reflection. Just my plain old reflection. I now wore a red and blue vest with a white checkered shirt under it. I also had on black baggy pants with the same checker pattern on the part that reached my ankles. I blinked in confusion.'Is this supposed to show me something?' I wondered. I blinked before looking up at the darkness.

"Roxes..."

_"!" I was alarmed at the voice. I wasn't aware that anyone else was here. "Who-who said that?" I cried looking frantically around the room. The voice appeared to be a female and I was confused as to what I was hearing from it...her...? "The mirrors...look into them again..." She said. Cautiously...I looked back at the mirror on my left, and was surprised at what I saw. My reflection...it was smiling...when I wasn't and holding a long pole with some kind of crescent moon and a star on it. "This is the power of knowledge...the power of wisdom and loyalty of the great ancients...do you accept this power?" Wisdom Roxes asked me. I was confused. 'Power? Wisdom?' I had to say I was interested by this and I had a lot of thought I shook my head. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like ME. Wisdom Roxes smiled and disappeared. That mirror suddenly cracked but didn't break. I got even more confused and decided to just ignore it. 'Things are already crazy.'

_I looked at the mirror on my right before seeing my reflection again, but this time he was holding a small wooden shield. "This is the power of loyalty. The power to determine right from wrong. The need to defend the weak and defenseless. Do you accept this power?" Loyal Roxes asked. Now, this, this sounded more like me. I wanted to be there for people who couldn't defend themselves. And I pretty much already had a general determination of right and wrong. So I declined. Loyal Roxas smiled and vanished. The mirror cracking soon afterwards. Slowly, I turned to look at the mirror in the center. My reflection looked at me and smirked. "This is the power of courage. To have a chance to get back up after a heavy loss, and fight. Do you accept this power?" Courage Roxes asked. I liked the sound of that. So many times had I been tormented and just dealt with it, but not now. From now on, I'm gonna fight, for me and those who are helpless to do anything about it! So I gave a confident look, my dull light blue eyes now wide with excitement.

_Courage Roxes smirked back and vanished. But instead of cracking, the mirror made a bright white light that caused me to cover my eyes. When I opened them, I was confused. "I don't feel any different.." I muttered. Then that voice came again before I could say anything else."Now, which power will you give up?" I was shocked. 'Give up?' Then I saw it...the courage mirror disappeared. And the cracked loyalty and wisdom mirrors were still there. THATS what she must have meant. "Well I definitely don't wanna abandon my friends, so I'll give up wisdom." I said before smiling. All of a sudden the wisdom mirror shattered and the loyalty mirror made a light. "Now it..."BEGINS"..." The voice said. And before I could say anything I found myself being sucked towards a bright white light. "WHOAA!" I screamed flying through the air. "It is time to wake up...Roxes..." The female voice said as I was lost in the light, no darkness to be in sight. My name is Roxes Cyannis Kawezoe...and this is my story...

**-Hedgehog Hearts: Skies of Time-**  
-

Me: So how was it?

Cloud: The intro was pretty good Teo.

Me: Heh thanks Cloud.

Cloud: Anytime for a friend.

Me: *Hugs her*

Cloud: *Hugs me back.*

Me: Don't get too close to me Cloud.*Smiles* Kio remember?

Cloud: I know I know.*Smiles*

Me & Cloud: Review please! No flames


End file.
